


Put you in your place

by Tarsenijevic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarsenijevic/pseuds/Tarsenijevic
Summary: "So when are you planing to inform me that I was bottom?"





	Put you in your place

Sun was setting across the sea leaving rays of yellow, orange, red and pink on the beautiful, now darkening sky.

 It was almost time for dinner and Nico, along with his boyfriend Will was getting ready to reveal truth to their friends about their sexuality and about their relationship.

 Most people knew Nico di Angelo was gay, but rarely who knew that Will Solace was bi and no one knew that those two where together.

 Nico wasn't scared, he knew that his friends will support him, but still there was this weird tingling feeling in his stomach.

 "Are you ready for this?" Will slowly whispered in his ear.

 Nico turned around to face blond boy. "Ready as I'll ever be." he also whispered and leaned in to kiss son of Apollo.

"Let's go" Nico said kissing Will on the forehead.

 Together they slowly walked to the table where they usually sat together with their friends.

 They were all gathered there. The Seven, Reyna and Calypso. They were all eating and chatting and laughing.

 Nico and Will approached them and sat on their usual spots- beside each other. They were happily greeted by their friends, who returned to their conversations right after. Nico and Will shared a look before Nico decided to speak up.

"Hey guys, there is something we need to tell you." even though Nico said that sentence quietly, they all heard him and now they were all silently facing him.

 "'We'?" asked Annabeth. "Yes, we. Will and I." Nico's voice was getting quieter by each word that escaped his mouth. He coughed, straightened himself and spoke up again.

"Will and I are in a relationship and we thought since you are our friends you should know." Nico gave them a small smile as their jaws dropped.

 "And also, if you have any questions feel free to ask. It is probably weird for you now." That was the first thing that Will said hole evening.

 "We are really happy for you guys!" girls said in unison.

But guys where the ones to start questions.

"How did it happen?" Asked Leo with a giant grin on his face.

"I don't really know, I guess it just happened." Will said with a small smile.

"Who was the first to approach?" asked Jason, jumping up and down his seat.

"Well, Will was first to approach, but I was first to make a move." Nico said with a smirk.

"How did you knew that you both liked man?" Frank asked.

 "Funny story actually. We were hanging out one they and my ex-boyfriend came to me and started a fight about how he was better than Nico, and Nico overheard and started fighting with him, telling him how he knew how to treat me. I started laughing so hard that I fell causing a rock to fly in my exes face and hit him right into his nose. Nico started laughing too, falling on top of me, we laughed for so long that in the end Nico just said. 'I am gay too, just so you know. But I don't have a lunatic ex don't worry.' So yeah." Will's grin was now spread across his whole face.

 "For how long are you together?" Percy was acting like a lunatic child who just found out that his older brother found girlfriend.

"For two months actually." answered Nico.

 "When did you kiss?" Leo was excited as much as Percy and Jason were.

 "Well, after Nico found out I was gay, he asked me out on a date. He took one of his hellhounds and we shadow-traveled, not that I approved, to Italy to eat in some fancy restaurant. After that we went to the beach and he told me that he liked me for a long time now and kissed me." Will was blushing like a crazy now while girls screamed "Aww" and Nico was just asking himself was it really necessary to answer all of these questions, but then he remembered that he should be thankful for the fact that his relationship was supported by people he saw as friends.

 They both answered more questions happy that their sexuality was accepted and that no one found their relationship weird.

 That was, until Percy asked: "So, who tops?"

Nico was about to answer but Will was faster. "Me."

 Will said. Nico turned around to face his boyfriend, disbelief written all over his face. He raised an eyebrow and mentally asked the same question Percy asked out loud. "Really?" Just Percy's question was filled with curiosity and question in Nico's head with pure sarcasm.

 There was nothing wrong with being a bottom really, but it just wasn't true. And he didn't know how could a child of Apollo, the God of truth, lie. Nico was topping since day one. He never minded being a bottom, he was a bottom in a few previous relationships, but this time between him and Will it was clear that Nico would be topping . But why did Will lie? What was the point? It wasn't like being bottom was something to be ashamed of, was it? But Nico decided to keep quiet. He'll show Will later what happens to liars.

 After the dinner was over they went to camp fire. Nico and Will were now holding hands in a back of camp fire, while others were sitting in the front.

This was Nico's chance. He released Will's hand and got a questioning look from him, but he ignored him and put his hand on Will's knee without even looking at him. He started moving his hand upwards until it was on Will's thigh. From what Nico could see without looking at Will directly, his cock was already half hard and his face was steaming red and his pupils were blown wide. Nico kept moving his hand upward until it was resting just inches from Will's now completely hard cock. _What a cockslut_ Nico thought to himself. He was now drawing small circles with his index finger and Will started panting in low voice.

"Nico.." Will panted "What.. are... you... _doing?_ " He took in a sharp breath when Nico's index finger rubbed against his head. Nico was planing on driving him crazy.

"Showing you what happens to liars." Nico whispered in Will's ear in the most seductive voice he could make. Will shivered at Nico's words and gasped when two of Nico's finger rubbed against his cock. Nico started drawing circles again, still looking at campfire. He knew that he was driving Will crazy and that was the whole point. Nico's hand took a strong grip of Wills cock before leaving it on the cold air. Will was panting like crazy and his whole face along with his neck was red.

"Neeks" Will moaned in husky voice. "Plea..." before he could even finish the word Nico's index finger was rubbing roughly against his cock and Will moaned and jerked his hips forward in a need for more friction, but Nico's hand was already gone.

"Please, what?" Nico gave him a devilish smirk. All blood from Wills brain was drained and was now running down to meet his little friend. Nico was driving him crazy. Was it because now, when they were official, he wasn't ashamed? Or was it maybe because he was too horny? But why wouldn't he just excuse them and then do those things in Cabin 13? Wills mind was a mess and he had no idea what to do or say. But he is going to have to do the harder thing.

"Stop, Nico. Please stop." Will regained control of his brain for just a few moments but that was enough. He will just jerk himself off latter. He couldn't let people see what they were doing in public.

"Whatever you say." Nico had a pleased smile on his lips. "Come to Cabin 13 when this ends." Nico gave him a flirty wink before shadow traveling.

\--

Nico shadow traveled himself to his cabin. Only thing he has to do now is wait. Wait for Will to bite his bait, and come to him. That won't be in next twenty minutes so Nico decided to prepare everything. He went and dressed his favorite black ripped jeans and he took the tightest black shirt he could find. He put condoms on the night table next to lubricant and few sex toys (not that he will use them, but just in case). And then he sat and waited.

There was only one minute left when Will entered his cabin, without knocking he just barged in like he owns the place. Well he was probably still half hard if not hard as rock so Nico couldn't blame him.

"So when are you planing to inform me that I was bottom?" Nico said in deep voice, raising an eyebrow, moving closer to his lover.

"I.. I am sorry Nico I just got caught off guard." Embarrassment was written all over Wills face.

"Oh really, you got 'caught off guard' huh? Does that mean that you always lie when someone catches you off guard?" Nico was now pinning Will against wall his face just few inches from Wills.

"No.. Nico, you know that I am not like that." Will was getting really uncomfortable, despite the growing bulge in his pants.

"Now, I will show you what punishment liars receive." Before Will even had a chance to answer, Nico's lips where crushing against his and Nico was kissing him lustful. Nico licked Wills lover lip demanding entrance. Will opened his mouth and Nico's tongue was in his mouth exploring already known place. One of Nico's hand was squeezing Will's butt roughly while other was playing with his nipple under the shirt. Shirt that was moments later down on the floor.

Nico's kisses went down to Will's jawline leaving Wills mouth open and free to moan. Nico bit his ear before pressing his mouth against Wills neck causing his to moan even louder.

"Neeks.... _please_ , Neeks." Will was moaning breathlessly.

"I am going to make you moan my name so loud that it will be clear to everyone that you are the bottom and also a big fat liar." Nico whispered in Will's ear jerking his hips forward rubbing his bulge against Wills causing Will to moan even louder.

" _Fuck me_ " Will was now one whispering " _Please_.."

" _Yes_." Nico took Will and moved him on the bed, before stripping his own clothes of.

Then Nico started kissing, licking and biting Wills torso. He stopped on Will's left nipple and he started licking it. Slowly in circles, before biting down strongly leaving Will screaming Nico's name.

Nico left hickeys all over Will's left nipple before licking his way down to Will's bulge. He took off Will's jeans and then he removed Will's pants leaving his hard cock open to the cold room. He started biting and licking Wills thigh getting closer and closer to his swollen cock never once touching him.

"Nico.." Will panted "Ahh, Nico, _please_." his pants became stronger with his every word. Then Nico raised his head to level up with Will's member.

"Yes, that's right. _beg_ , like a little _cockslut_ like you should." His warm breath was tingling Wills cock sanding waves of pleasure trough Wills whole body.

Nico put his tongue on the tip of Wills cock before taking him whole. He went down to the base before returning up and licking the tip again. With one of his hands he was massaging Will's balls and with the other he was playing with Will's ass.

" _Yes_." Will was now practically yelling. " _Nico_ " But Nico's mouth left Will's cock moment after. Nico turned Will around and with his thumbs spread his ass. Ah that magnificent ass. Nico fell in love with it the moment he saw it. And how _tight_ he was. Nico started licking and sucking the circle around Will's hole before he roughly pushed his tongue in Will's asshole. Will started panting, groaning and moaning like never before.  


Nico took his tongue out replacing it with his middle finger. He started pushing in and out slowly and the sounds Will was making beneath him were such a turn on he soon sped up his pace and put another finger. He put a third finger in and adjusted his pace.  


When Will's hole was completely stretched, which didn't take a lot of time since they had sex every night, Nico put a condom on and buried himself deep into his lover. When Will gave him a sign that he was ready, by tightening his ass Nico started trusting in and out and in a matter of seconds both him and Will were moaning messes.  


" _Yes_ , Nico, _harder_." groaned Will.   


"Oh, Will you are so tight, so amazingly _tight"_ Nico was now groaning too.  


Will squeezed his ass once more and that was too much for Nico. He trusted into Will so hard, with each trust hitting his prostate, that they both came in the same time and they both collapsed, Nico on the top of Will.  


After a few moments, that seemed more like hours, Nico lied down on his side of the bed and Will turned around to face him.  


"Where you really that mad that I said that you are a bottom?" Will asked with worry.  


"I wasn't _mad_. I just don't like lying." Nico shrugged. "You will tell the truth?"  


"Yes, _fine_ , whatever." Will tugged himself under Nico's arm and Nico took a blanket covering them both before falling asleep.  


\--  


The morning came in with sun rising on the east and with rays of sunlight warming the dark and cold cabin 13. Nico opened his eyes to find his significant annoyance in his arms and he kissed his forehead waking him up. “Ugh, it’s time isn’t it?” Will groaned. “Yes, yes it is.” Nico gave Will a devilish smirk before standing up and getting dressed for the breakfast. After Will got ready they went down on breakfast where they sat down.

“I have something to admit.” Said Will looking at the table. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks on their faces.

His cheeks became color of a deep scarlet and he said: “I lied, Nico isn’t a bottom, I am.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first Solangelo and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfic and my first smut story. I plan on writing more soon.  
> I hope you enjoyed. If you did follow me on instagram for updates: theremuslupinoffical  
> Also, if you have any requests feel free to send them to me and I will be more then glad to write it.


End file.
